Kidney
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: Who does Olivia turn to when she needs a kidney donor six years after Elliot and her made a silent promise to give each other theirs? Does she turn to him after he abandons her or does she take somebody else's? One-shot!


**Please review! Today is my one year anniversary of being on this site! WOOHOO!**

Olivia's mind was completely blank as she entered the hallway with her partner, Elliot Stabler. "Love's a bitch." She said.

He just nodded and glanced at her. "Tell me about it."

She thought of everything she'd come to know about the man standing beside her. She knew he loved his family, but he never got to see them. She knew that he had a major anger problem. It was directed at her a time or two. He picked her over the job. She knew so many big things about him, but she didn't know a lot of the little things. "You know, we've been partners all these years. I don't even know your blood type."

Elliot stared in front of them as they entered the elevator. "A-positive." He said, not thinking about anything else at this point. This case had drained the both of them. He just got her back as a partner. He just wanted to remember and cherish this because who knows if she'll leave again.

"How 'bout that? Me too." Olivia smiled, putting her hands in her pockets.

Elliot furrowed his eyebrow, deep in thought. "I'd give you a kidney." The words came out and he realized how true they were. He'd give anything to this woman, even his life if she wanted it. That thought scared him, but interested him. His thoughts were interrupted when she spoke.

"Not if I gave you mine first." She smirked her famous Benson smirk. She gave that smirk when she was right or when Elliot made a comment that amused her. The elevator doors closed in front of them, leaving them in the confined space.

Elliot was deep in thought again, thinking over her words. "What makes you think I'd need your kidney first?"

Olivia chuckled. "I was just pointing out that you couldn't give me yours if I already gave you mine. I'm not saying that I hope you need a kidney first."

"Well, I couldn't take yours if I already gave you mine." Elliot pointed out, being stubborn.

Olivia shook her head. "Okay Elliot." She looked down at her watch and noticed the time. "It's late. Do you want to grab something to eat?"

"Sure." Elliot nodded as they stepped off the elevator. "Let's make a promise."

"What kind of promise?" Olivia asked with a hint of curiosity.

"If one of us ever needs a kidney, we can only except it from the other. Conditions, if the other person dies, then the promise is obviously off." Elliot nodded. "If we can't give up our kidney, then we use somebody else's."

Olivia said the next words that came out of her mouth before she thought about them. "If you were dead and I needed a kidney, I don't think I'd want one."

Elliot turned to her with furrowed eyebrows. She froze in her steps as her eyes widened. She couldn't believe she just said that. "Liv..."

"I'm not that hungry anymore." Olivia said trying to excuse herself from further conversation. She went to turn away, but found Elliot's arm around her waist.

He pulled her to him, his breath hot against her neck. "Well, we can still talk." She felt his arm tug her with him towards a diner two blocks away. Her palms were becoming sweaty and she was struggling to regulate her strangled breathing. When they reached the diner, his grip only became tighter on her waist. Elliot took them to a booth and pulled her with him onto the seat. She was almost in his lap. "Why wouldn't you want a kidney if I didn't give it to you?"

Olivia blushed. "El, I said it and didn't think about it. I should go. I'll see you tomorrow." She went to move, but his hand kept her in place. She groaned and bit back the name she was going to call him.

A waitress walked up with her notepad. "What can I get you two?" She asked, snapping her gum in the process.

Elliot looked up at her. "I'll have a burger and a beer, please."

The waitress wrote down what he wanted then looked up at Olivia. Olivia looked at her with hopeful eyes. "You don't have any scotch, do you?"

"Just bring her a beer." Elliot chuckled, rubbing her back with his other hand.

The waitress smiled and nodded. "Okay." She walked off, not knowing that Olivia considered this unlawful imprisonment.

Elliot's hand on her back moved to her stomach, turning her slightly. "Why did you say what you said?"

"Elliot, I really don't want to discuss this right now." She sighed, but the look on his face told her she didn't have a choice. "You really want to know?" He just nodded with a small smile. She really just wanted to smack it off. "Okay, I said that because it's true. If you weren't alive, I don't think I could handle it. You're my rock. That's why I wanted to come back. That's why I needed to come back. I just didn't think you and your new partner would be so cozy together when I got back." She turned her gaze from him to her nails, playing with them.

Elliot pulled her even further into his lap as he looked at her, concerned. "Liv?... Liv, honey, look at me."

Olivia's eyes shot to him when he called her honey. "What?"

"I was just going to say I feel the same way. I probably would take the kidney for my kids, but I'd be miserable. I actually used Beck because I missed you." Elliot breathed.

"You... and Beck?" Olivia asked with wide eyes. "Great!" She said sarcastically and dropped her head to the table. "I feel so fricken special right now."

"Liv?" Elliot sighed rubbing her back again. "C'mon, that just proves how much you mean to me. I made Dani the other woman. I could never do that to you. I value you too much to see you torture yourself over it."

Olivia sat up and leaned against the wall, mostly still in his lap. "So, you were with Dani because you were vulnerable and didn't value her as much as me?"

Elliot paused. "It doesn't sound all that great, but yes." He squeezed her thigh. "Liv, if I ever hurt you or made you feel like Dani probably felt, I could never forgive myself. You're my best friend."

"Yeah, you're best friend." Olivia almost chuckled. She rubbed her eye before looking back at him, her head lazily resting on the wall. "The girl who's never had a real relationship with a man and is sitting in your lap right now." She rested her hand on his, squeezing it once. "This is really complicated." She breathed.

"It doesn't have to be." Elliot whispered back. "We don't have to be the partners that have a million rumors about them. I know you. I know you are going to want to take it slow and see where it goes before you tell anyone about it. I don't mind, Liv. I just want to be with you."

Olivia teared up and smiled. "How do you make me emotional?" She wiped her eyes and stared into his blue orbs for a moment. "Are you sure?"

Elliot leaned closer to her. "I have never been more sure about anything in my entire life." He pressed his lips to her forehead before replacing them with his forehead. "What do you say?"

Olivia searched his eyes and found everything she needed. "We have to take it really slow considering you are going through a divorce right now."

"Don't worry." Elliot smiled. "We will go as slow as you want." He rubbed the inside of her wrist, letting go of her waist. "If I do pass and you need a kidney, I need you to take somebody else's for me. I don't want to be the reason you don't go on a live your life."

"I don't know if I can promise that." Olivia breathed looking at him under her lashes.

Elliot cupped her face in his hands. "Liv, you have... to promise me that. I will always be with you, no matter where I am."

Olivia looked at his face, taking in every detail. Her heart ached at the thought of going on without him. She teared up seeing the plead reach his eyes. After a moment, she nodded. "I promise."

Weeks later, they were closer than ever, but Kathy became pregnant. Olivia forced him to go back to her. It didn't take a lot of convincing, but he didn't go without staying with her for one more night.

**Six Years Later**

Olivia stepped into the squad room, going through her phone. Nick was doing paperwork at his desk, across from hers. She sat down and turned on her computer, putting things away. He looked up at her. "Morning Liv!"

"Morning Nick." Olivia greeted, almost groaning.

Nick furrowed his eyebrows. "Rough night?"

"You have no idea." Olivia sighed rubbing her forehead. "You remember when we found out that Brian slept with a few prostitutes?"

"How could I forget?" Nick asked, making Olivia glare at him. "Sorry, too soon. What about it?"

"Well, when he first started, he didn't want to. He met a girl that he was forced to sleep with. This girl was also forced to sleep with him. She's seventeen and pregnant with his baby. Paternity test came back yesterday. It's his baby." Olivia chuckled sadly. "He talked to her and they are going to raise the baby together. So, she is moving into an apartment with him. He's going to help take care of their kid while she goes to college. I feel bad... for her anyway."

Nick's jaw dropped as he stared at her. "She's not charging anything."

Olivia shook her head. "She talked to me and said that he didn't want to do it either. So,... it's strange." She nodded her head once and looked around her desk for a report to file.

"No kidding." Nick breathed, rubbing a hand down his face. "Uh, sorry?"

Olivia laughed. "I'm fine." She looked around and grabbed the report she was looking for. After looking through it, she looked back up at Nick. "Do you want to go search that apartment now. We got the warrant last night."

Nick nodded. "Let's go."

Olivia didn't know what happened. One moment, she and Nick were searching the apartment. Next, she was laying on the ground with pain ripping through her insides. Nick hurried her into the hospital, becoming worried with the amount of blood she was losing. The paramedics were doing everything for her in the ambulance. One of them turned to Nick. "Do you know her blood type?"

Nick went to speak, but Olivia did before him. "Why don't... you ask her?" She gasped. She groaned before saying. "It's A-positive... why?"

"The bullet went through one of your kidneys and damaged the other one. We need to donor." The paramedic.

Olivia closed her eyes. "Damn it! Damn him!" She looked up at Nick. "Get my pho-phone... and call Elliot Stabler... on your phone. He... doesn't know you... he'll pick up."

They reached the hospital after Nick called Elliot. _"Hello?" A voice asked._

_"Is this Elliot Stabler?" Nick asked looking at his partner._

_"Yes, who is this?" Elliot asked, scratching his head._

_Nick sighed. "I'm Detective Nick Amaro. My partner is Detective Olivia Benson. She is requesting you at Bellevue." _

_Elliot was already heading down to the garage in his building. "What happened?"_

_"We were searching an apartment when a trap went off. A gun shot fired and lodged itself in one of her kidneys, damaging the other one in the process. She needs a donor. When she found out, she wanted you to come. Something about a promise. She won't accept one from anybody else until you come down here or until she knows you're dead. Obviously, you aren't." Nick explained looking at his partner. Her face was contorted in pain, but he could sense that she was praying for him to come."_

_Elliot's heart started beating faster. "I'll be down there in five minutes. How is she?" He asked before Nick spoke a single word. After it was spoken, he heard Olivia yell at him in the background._

_"Give me the phone!" Olivia pleaded, reaching out her hand. Nick handed her the phone, not minding that his phone was now covered with blood. _

_His breath caught in his throat when he heard her labored breathing. "Liv?"_

_"Hey El." Olivia breathed, dropping her head to the gurney she was strapped to. "Looks like you get... to keep your promise."_

_"Yeah, I guess I do." Elliot smiled lightly. "Here you thought I was going to need a kidney first." He paused, almost tearing up. "Man, I didn't know how much I missed your voice until hearing it just now."_

_Olivia felt her lips curving upwards as she teared up herself. "Yeah, I didn't either."_

_Elliot turned onto another road as he spoke. "Liv, listen to me. I am going to be at the hospital with you and I am never leaving you again. I just need you to hang on for me, honey. Can you do that? You have to promise me that, Liv."_

_"I promise." Olivia nodded even though she was starting to feel light headed. "You haven't called me that since we made the kidney promise."_

_"What? Honey?" Elliot asked. Olivia answered his question with a simple 'yeah'. "I should have been calling you that since we made that promise. I should have divorced Kathy back then instead of a few months ago. You should still wake up next to me every morning and go to sleep next to me every night. I should be telling you I love you everyday because I do." He heard her sniffle at the other end._

_Olivia wiped her eyes. "I do too." Elliot smiled, tearing up himself. "Just promise me something."_

_Elliot's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"_

_"Everything you said, all the 'I should' and 'you should' things." Olivia nodded once before continuing. "Promise me that you take all those 'should' requests and make them reality. I want those things too."_

_Elliot turned onto a new road and saw the an ambulance in front of him, pulling into Bellevue. It had to be Olivia's. "I promise."_

_Olivia nodded. "Okay, I'll see you later. We just arrived."_

_"Okay." Elliot nodded before hanging up. _He slid his phone into his pocket and parked behind the ambulance. When he got out, the back doors opened. He could hear his heart beating in his ears. "Liv..." He breathed.

They brought her out of the ambulance. "Elliot?" Olivia said when she saw him.

"Liv." Elliot said hurrying to the gurney. He saw a man, slightly shorter, with black hair. "Can you park my car... please?"

Nick looked at the pleading in Elliot's eyes and the need for Elliot in Olivia's. He took the keys and nodded. "Take care of her."

"I promise." Elliot said before hurrying with the paramedics into the hospital. He took Olivia's hand. "Stay with me, Liv. C'mon baby, you gotta stay with me." Her eyes were starting to droop as she looked at him. "Sweetie, squeeze my hand. Just keep squeezing my hand." He felt her squeeze his hand. Her grip was getting weaker, but she was still with him.

A doctor came over. "Is this Olivia Benson?" He asked.

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, I'm the donor."

"Okay, let's get your prepped for surgery." He said before sending a different doctor with Olivia.

Nick sat in the waiting room, his leg bouncing slightly. He looked up when he heard foot steps. Cragen, John, Fin, Amanda, and Brian were coming towards him. "Nick, what's going on?"

"Olivia is in surgery. The apartment was set up. A bullet went into her kidney and damaged the other one. She and the donor is still in surgery." Nick explained. "The doctor said, if everything goes well, she should be fine."

Cragen nodded and sat down. Fin looked at him. "Who was the donor?"

Nick paused and looked at everyone. "Olivia had me call her old partner, Elliot Stabler."

Brian stepped forward. "She asked for him. Why would she do that? He deserted her and avoided her. She hasn't heard from him in a year and a half." He was getting angry. "Why did you do that?"

"She wanted me to call him. I did what she told me." Nick argued.

"Do you always do what she tells you?" Brian asked with a hint of a smile.

Nick stepped closer to him and hushed his voice. "Do you always sleep with seventeen year olds?" The smirk on Brian's face disappeared. "That's what I thought." He looked over Brian's shoulder to see that exact seventeen year old with a seven month baby bump. "You brought her here?"

"I had to take her to an appointment." Brian said. "We're looking at apartments today." He saw the look on Nick's face and scowled. "I'm just helping her out."

"Okay, remind me to ask you that in a couple of months... when she has your baby." Nick nodded.

"Olivia Benson's family?" A voice asked from behind them. They all turned to find Olivia's surgeon standing there.

Amanda stepped up when nobody else did. "We're all her family."

The doctor looked around at everyone before speaking. "Olivia did very well. She is going to make a full recovery. She's sleeping right now, but you can see her later."

"What about Elliot Stabler?" John asked stepping forward.

"He's already asked to go see Olivia in her room." The doctor smiled. "I had to leave a few nurses outside of his room so he wouldn't try and leave again. They are both going to be here for at least a week. We'll probably move him up there, with Olivia, tomorrow morning. She asked for him before she nodded off."

"She did?" Brian asked.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, her exact words were 'Bring me Stabler.' We got a kick out of it."

Cragen stepped forward. "Can you take me to Elliot's room?"

"Yeah, does anyone else want to come?" The doctor asked looking at the rest of them. All of them looked at each other before looking at other parts of the other room, pretending they didn't hear him. "Okay then."

Cragen followed the doctor until the got to Elliot's room. He walked in to find Elliot fiddling with the remote to the TV. "Elliot..."

Elliot looked up and his jaw dropped slowly. "Capt- I mean, Don? Hey."

"Hey stranger." Cragen greeted before sitting down in a chair beside him. "Where have you been?"

"Uh..." Elliot started, closing and opening his mouth multiple times. "I never meant to hurt Liv."

"I know you didn't, but you did." Cragen nodded. "For some reason, she wants to see you even though you left her. If you ever do that again, I swear; I will hunt you down." Elliot's eyes widened. "I never want to see her like that again. She's not her anymore. She's... you."

Elliot paused. "I'm not going to leave her again. I promised her that over the phone. I meant it. I kept this promise; I'm going to keep that one."

"What are you talking about?" Cragen asked.

"Uh..." Elliot paused. "When Olivia and I had that case where the husband put a tracking chip in his wife, we made a promise. We found out each other's blood type and found out it's the same. We went to get a bite and we promised each other that we'd give each other our kidney if we weren't dead." He looked at Cragen, seeing that he wanted him to continue. "When I told her that part, she said that she wouldn't want another kidney if I was dead. I feel the same way, but I needed her to take one for me. I would do the same for her."

Cragen nodded. "I knew you two were too close."

"Yeah," Elliot smiled lightly.

"Why didn't she ask for somebody else's kidney? You could've been dead for all she knew." Cragen asked curiously.

Elliot looked at him and glanced down once at the floor. "She knew I wasn't. She could sense it." He scratched his face. "Every time I was shot, she said that she felt she was being suffocated. She feels every pain that I have and I feel hers. That's how I know her so well. We were too close, but that's what helped us. She could be across the country and I'd know if she was in pain."

Cragen sighed. "No wonder I didn't get you guys."

"Yeah, that night we started dating. Of course, Kathy turned up to be pregnant a few weeks later. Olivia fought with me to go back to her." Elliot said shaking his head. "I wanted to stay with her. I regret not fighting for her everyday. I just did what she told me because she can be as stubborn as me."

"No kidding." Cragen mumbled. "She can be even more stubborn than you." He shook his head and looked at Elliot. "You don't dare leave her."

Elliot smiled lightly. "I don't plan on it."

Cragen nodded his head once. "Good, the doc said that you could probably move up to her room tomorrow morning. You are going to be here for a while. So, I'd start getting used to it."

"If I have Olivia, I'll be fine." Elliot grinned. "Night Cap."

"Night El." Cragen smiled before leaving.

The next morning, Olivia moaned softly as she felt herself waking up. Her head felt heavy and her stomach hurt, but she remembered what had happened yesterday. Her eyes shot open when she remembered that Elliot had come back. She looked around the room to find her whole squad there. Brian was standing there also with the girl he got pregnant, Nora. Elliot wasn't there. "Hey Liv, how are you doing?" Cragen asked rubbing her shoulder.

Olivia sat up slowly, using the remote controls of the bed. "Where's Elliot?"

"And, we're back to this." John said raising his hands. "I have one question for you."

"Okay?" Olivia almost asked as she squinted her eyes. The lights were bright in here. "What is it?"

Fin stepped forward. "Did you and Elliot really date for a few weeks before Kathy got pregnant?"

Olivia froze, the red filling in her cheeks. "Uh...

"Don't worry. This stays within the family." Cragen chuckled, patting her arm.

"Okay, yeah. We dated for a month." Olivia nodded. She looked at all of them. "So, I think that means that Melinda won all the bets besides the one with Alex. Send her congrats for me." She relaxed back into her mattress. "Now, where is Elliot?"

"Over here." A voice called from the hallway. Everybody moved out of the way to show Elliot being pushed in by their surgeon. "Hey Liv." He grinned.

"Hey El." Olivia smiled, the first genuine one in a long time.

The doctor wheeled Elliot over to the bed and tried to stop Elliot from getting in the bed, but Olivia had already scooted over and he was already halfway in. "I don't approve of this. You are supposed to be healing."

Elliot grinned while Olivia chuckled. "Eh, Stabler is the best medicine for Benson." Olivia laughed and groaned when it hurt her. "I'll try not to make you laugh."

"Then, I'd get bored." Olivia groaned dropping her head to his shoulder. He gave her the 'don't argue with me' look. "I'll live."

"Good." Elliot smiled before dropping a kiss to her forehead. He looked at everyone and chuckled when their eyes went wide and their jaws went slack.

Olivia smiled. "Guys, he kissed my head. He didn't make out with me or anything." She took his hand into hers.

Fin shook his head. "We're just recovering from the smile that came onto your face when he came in. You haven't smiled like that in a long time."

"Well, I haven't seen Elliot in a long time." Olivia said blushing slightly.

Cragen smiled and kissed her head. "I already told him I'd kick his butt if he ever left again." He pointed at Elliot as Olivia gasped.

Elliot smiled. "I'm not leaving. I promised Liv. I never break my promises to her." He grinned. "You were wrong. I got to give you my kidney first."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but now you'll literally be with me where ever I go. I think I got the better part of that deal.

"I guess your right there." Elliot grumbled.

John chuckled and patted Elliot's shoulder. "It's good to have you back, Stabler. You owe me dinner." Elliot laughed.

Later, Elliot and Olivia were laying together watching a movie. Since both of them denied an extra bed, the nurses brought in one of their queen beds that they used for couples who just had a baby. They were watching some movie about animals in their environments since they were going to be there for the week, at least. Elliot leaned down and kissed her temple. "I'm sorry for leaving."

"I know you are." Olivia breathed, turning her head to look at him. He dropped his forehead to hers. "I missed this. Being with you like this, I forgot how secure I felt with you."

"Well, you are never going to have to miss it again. I love you, Liv." Elliot whispered looking straight into her brown eyes.

Olivia smiled. "I love you too." She kissed him for the first time in six years and felt all the feelings from then rush back. "Wow."

"Yeah, it almost seems... better." Elliot grinned.

"Oh," Olivia smirked. "It's definitely better." She kissed him again, making the nurses come in a few moments later when their heart rates were going up faster than normal.

**Please review! LOVE YOU GUYS MORE THAN ANYTHING! THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT!**


End file.
